Providence Academy
by Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett get sent to Providence Academy in Connecticut when their dad remarries after their mother’s death. What will happen when Bella falls for the school player Edward Cullen. AH Rated M because I just don't know where this will.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I came up with an idea for another story. I'm just going to write this first chapter and see what you all think. If I get a good response I'll continue if I don't get a good response I won't continue. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything **

**Summary: When Bella was twelve her mother died from an unknown disease. She and her brother basically lived at home alone. Their father was never home until just recently when he married Tanya. She was twenty two and Bella had just turned sixteen. Tanya didn't like having the kids around so she sent them to Providence Academy, a boarding school in Connecticut. What happens when Bella falls for the school player Edward Cullen? Will he fall for her and change his ways or will he continue his ways and break Bella's heart?**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_I was twelve years old when my mom died of an unknown disease. The doctors couldn't find out what was wrong with her. I went through the years without a mother and basically without a father, he buried himself in his work. _

_End Flashback_

Now it was five years later and my dad had remarried. He met Tanya at work and then six months later they were married. Tanya was five years older than me and hated Emmett and me. She didn't like having us around the house so she decided to send us to Providence Academy, a boarding school in Connecticut. Dad tried to change her mind but couldn't. So for the past few months Dad's been trying to make up for it by buying us stuff. It doesn't matter nothing will make up for what they're doing.

We pulled up to the front office and got our schedules and room assignments. I was in the Tiffany dorm and Emmet was in the Draker dorm. Dad, Tanya, and I dropped my stuff at my dorm and then went to Emmett's dorm to drop off his stuff. Dad and Emmett were unloading the last of Emmett's stuff when a boy walked out of the dorm. He had a bronzy color of hair that I'd never seen before. He was perfect in every way. He was a little shorter than Emmett. I knew I was staring but I couldn't help it. "Silly Bella. You need to stop staring. He's way out of your league and besides you'd just embarrass yourself," Tanya said as she examined her fingernails. I hated it when she talked to me like that.

"Ok well that's all of it," my dad said as he and Emmett walked out of the building.

"Good now can we go," Tanya said.

"Well I was going to wait until the kids got settled," my dad replied.

"But honey I'm ready to go," Tanya said in a whiny voice.

"Well kids do you think you can get settled on your own," Dad asked us.

"Yeah sure Dad," Emmett said.

"Bella? What about you sweetheart? Will you be ok?"

"Yeah sure Dad. I'll be fine. You and Tanya head home," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Dad we'll be fine. I'll unpack my stuff and then I'll go help Bella," Emmett said.

"Ok well if you two are sure."

"Of course they're sure. Now lets go," Tanya said as she opened the car door and got in.

"Ok well call me if you need me. You have your cell phones."

"Um Dad you took our cell phones," I said.

"Oh that's right. Well then I guess I'll just have to give you these," he said as he handed us each bag that had and iphone in it.

"Oh cool! Thanks Dad," Emmett said.

"Yeah thanks Dad," I said. I knew he was still trying to make up for sending us here.

"Ok, well you two call and let me know how things go," he said as he gave Emmett a hug and then me. When he hugged me he whispered in my ear, "Don't worry sweetheart it'll be ok."

"I know Dad."

"Come on," Tanya called from the car and then mumbled under her breath where my dad couldn't hear, "the little brat will be fine. Let her figure things out for herself."

"Ok well bye," Dad said as he walked around the car and got in.

"Bye Dad," we said and waved bye as they drove away.

"So do you want me to help you unpack," I asked Emmett.

"No we can go unpack your stuff first," he replied.

"Ok," I said and we walked to my dorm.

When we got to my dorm it was filled with girls running everywhere hugging and screaming. We walked into my room and started to unpack. Our dad had each of us put in a single so that we'd have privacy. When we were done I sat down on my bed and Emmett sat down in the desk chair. There was a knock on my door and I went to answer. I opened the door and saw a girl that looked like a pixie standing at my door. "Um hi," I said.

"Hey! I'm Alice and I noticed that you were new so I figured I come introduce myself. Can I come in?"

"Um, sure," I said and stepped to the side to let her in. She walked in and I noticed she was so graceful she could make a ballerina jealous. She sat on the edge of my bed.

"So what's your name?" "I'm Bella Swan and this is my brother Emmett," I said as I sat down beside her.

"Hey," Emmett said.

"Hey! It's nice to meet."

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too. Um, Bella I don't mean to dash off but I have a meeting with the football coach to see if he has a spot for me on the team so I'm going to head to the football field," Emmett said as he stood up to leave.

"Ok I'll see you later," I replied.

"Ok I'll come get you and we can walk to the dinning hall together," he said referring to what they called the cafeteria.

"Ok," I said and he walked out.

"So what grade are you in," Alice asked.

"Oh I'm a junior. What about you?" "Me too. This is going to be great. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah maybe."

"So where are you from?"

"Oh I'm originally from a town called Forks in Washington but my family moved to Phoenix Arizona when I was five."

"Oh my god! No way! That's where me and my brother are from. Well we're from Forks not Phoenix."

"Wow small world."

"Yeah I know. So how old are?"

"I'm sixteen but I'll be seventeen in September."

"Awesome I just turned seventeen."

"Cool."

"So what'd you do for fun in Phoenix?"

"Well I was a cheerleader but that's about it."

"Awesome! I'm on the cheerleading squad here and we're having tryouts tomorrow you should so tryout."

"Um, I don't know."

"Oh come on it'll be fun."

"Ok fine. I'll do it."

"Awesome," she exclaimed and we continued to talk for the next few hours. Then there was a knock on my door.

I got up and went to open the door. When I opened it there was a tall blonde girl standing there. She was so beautiful I'd swear she was a model. "Um hi. I was wondering if Alice is here," she said.

"Oh, hey Rosalie," Alice said as she came and stood by me. "This is Bella she's new. I came over to introduce myself and it turns out we have a lot in common. I swear we're going to be best friends."

"Ok, well I was wondering if you're going to dinner."

"Oh yeah. Come on Bella you can sit with us," Alice said and drug me out the door. We walked down the stairs and out the door and nearly ran into Emmett coming up the doorsteps.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Rosalie said as she ran into him.

"Oh, that's ok it was my fault," he replied trailing off. I noticed the look on his face. It was the look he got when he saw a girl he was into. Which I knew he'd be into Rosalie the moment I saw her.

"Oh hey Emmett! You can sit with us in the dinning hall," Alice said.

"Oh! Ok," Emmett said and we walked to the dinning hall.

We walked through the line to get our food. I wasn't very hungry so I got a Caesar salad and a diet coke. I followed Alice to a table and sat down by her. Rosalie sat on the other side of the table across from Alice and Emmett sat across from me. We started to eat and then a tall blonde guy came over and sat down by Alice.

"Hey Alice," he said as he sat down.

"Oh hey Jasper," Alice said. She turned to me and said, "Bella meet Jasper. Jasper meet Bella. Jasper's my boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother."

"Nice to meet you Bella," Jasper said and held his hand out for me to shake.

I took it and said, "Nice to meet you too Jasper." We returned to eating and then I saw him again. The guy with the bronze hair. He was walking toward our table with two blonde girls. He sat down by Jasper and one of the girls sat down beside him and the other sat across from him.

"Hey Edward meet my new friend Bella. You'll never guess where she's from," Alice said and then turned to me and said, "Edward's my twin brother."

"I don't Alice let me guess," he said and looked at me. I could tell he was evaluating me.

"She's from Forks!"

"Alice she has a tan."

"Yeah well she moved to Phoenix when she was five but still it's that funny."

"Yeah sure Alice," he said and went back to eating.

"Um, aren't you going to introduce us," the girl sitting across from him said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Bella that's Lauren," she said pointing to the across from him, "and that's Jessica," she said pointing to the one beside him.

"Ok," I said. We continued to eat and then when we were done we all walked back to Tiffany dorm.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow Bells," Emmett said.

"Ok goodnight Emmett."

"Ok goodnight. Don't forget to call Dad he's probably worried about you."

"Emmett I can take care of myself," I said as I opened the door to walk inside.

"Ok bye," Emmett said and I walked in and went upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Ok if you want me to continue the story then R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got a good response so I decided to continue.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed and everything like I always did at home. When I was done someone knocked on my door. I figured it was Emmett so I went over to and answered the door and said, "God, I don't need you breathing down my neck!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to see if you wanted to go to breakfast with us," Alice said.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were my brother. Yeah I'll go with you if you still want me to," I said.

"Of course. Like I said last night we're going to be best friends."

"Ok just let me get my stuff," I said as I turned to go get my phone and messenger bag. I walked out of the room and shut the door.

Alice, Rosalie, and I started walking to the cafeteria when my phone went off. It was a text from Emmett.

_Do you need me to come and walk with you?_

He was sweet but a little to protective of me.

_No. I'm walking with Alice and Rosalie._

We walked into the cafeteria and got our breakfast and went to the same table as last night. "So Bella what do you have first period," Alice asked when we sat down. I took out my schedule and looked at it.

"Um, American History," I replied.

"Awesome so do I. We can walk together."

"Great," I said and took a bite of my toast. Emmett walked in with Jasper and they sat down at the table with us.

"Good morning baby sis," Emmett said when he sat down across from me.

"Uh, good morning Emmett," I replied annoyed that he still called me baby sis.

"Jasper what do you have first period," Alice asked.

"Calculus with Emmett," he replied.

"Wow what a way to start off the day," Alice replied.

"Yeah I know tell me about it," Jasper said.

"What about you Rose?"

"Oh, I have design," Rose said as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"Talk about starting the day of easy," Alice said and took a bite of her eggs. Edward, Jessica, and Lauren walked over and sat down. "Edward what do you have first period?"

"Alice, do you always have to ask that on the first day?"

"Yes I do. Now answer me."

"Fine I have Calculus with Jasper and Emmett." Alice started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just Rose is the only one who has an easy first class," she responded.

"Oh," Edward said and he went back to eating.

I made it through my morning classes with no problem. I had American History, then English, and then creative writing, and then art, and then we went to lunch. Alice was in all of my morning classes so she was practically glued to my side. We walked to the cafeteria got our trays and went and sat down. Alice had informed throughout the morning the her and Edward were twins, Edward was smart and in a few senior classes even though he was junior like us. Rosalie and Jasper were also twins and were seniors. It wasn't long before the others joined us.

**EPOV**

I walked into the cafeteria got my tray and over to the table where my sister and the new girl were sitting. My heart started to beat faster when I saw her. Her name was Bella. She had chocolate brown eyes and what looked like soft brown hair. My mouth went dry whenever I went near her. No girl had ever had that affect on me. She smelled sweet too. Like lavender and freesia. I sat down at the table and Alice said, "Edward what do you have next period?"

"Biology," I replied.

"Great so does Bella. Do you think she could walk with you?"

She was asking if Bella could walk to class with me. It took every ounce of strength I had not to scream yes but to reply calmly, "Sure, I don't care."

"Great." We went back to eating and when we were done we all went outside before our next class. We sat down on the quad and talked. Emmett, Bella's brother, said something funny that made her laugh. She has the cutest laugh I've ever heard. The bell rang signaling us to go to our class. We stood up and I said, "Um, Bella Biology is this way."

"Oh. Ok," she replied softly. I could tell she was nervous.

"Edward," Jessica said in her whiny voice that I hated. "Aren't you going to walk us to class?"

"Um, your class is all the way across campus Jessica," I replied.

"Fine be that way. But you can make it up to me tonight in my room," she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I let her. I don't know why I did, but I let her. I turned to Bella and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she replied softly. We walked to the Biology lab and I walked to the front of the classroom. Mr. Banner always put the seating chart on the bulletin board. Bella and I were at station six.

"He put us together at station six," I said to her.

"Ok," she replied and we walked to our seats. It wasn't long before the bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in.

"Good afternoon class. I hope you like who you are sitting with because my seating chart never changes," he said as he walked up to the front of the room. "For those of you who don't know me I'm Mr. Banner and this is Biology." He started by handing out our books and going over the classroom rules. I couldn't resist sneaking peeks at Bella throughout the class time. She was beautiful. She didn't seem like all the other girls that go to Providence Academy. She seemed more down to earth and like she had more on her mind than what she was wearing and how much weight she wanted to lose and when she'd go shopping. I was in love with her. I could only hope she was in love with me as well.

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 2 of Providence Academy. R&R and if you have any ideas for the story and what should happen leave them because I can always use ideas and help. **

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and some of you left ideas and I thank you for those too. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a writers block. UGH!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

Chapter 3

**EPOV**

The bell rang for class to be over. Bella and I walked out and I said, "What class do you have next?"

She pulled her schedule out and looked at it. "I have Algebra 2." "That's on the way to my next class so I'll show you where it is," I said as we started walking.

"Ok."

"Hey Edward," Jessica said as caught up with us.

"Hey Jess," I said.

"So have you thought of a way to make it up to me tonight?"

"Jessica just let it go," I said and realized that we had passed the Mathematics building.

"Crap," Jessica said, "I passed the math building and I have Algebra 2."

I looked at her and said, "Really?"

"Yes Edward really."

"Well do you think you could take Bella she also has Algebra 2." "Sure." Jessica said and grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away.

**BPOV**

I could already tell that Jessica didn't like me. She walked to an empty desk in the back of the room and motioned for me to sit in the empty one next to it. Sat down and got a notebook and pen out of my bag. I sat in my desk waiting for class to start. "Stay away from Edward," I heard Jessica say.

"Excuse me?" I asked and looked at her. I was confused.

"Stay away from Edward. He's mine."

"Um I don't even like Edward."

"Oh puh-lease every girl wants Edward. They just can't have him."

"Ok."

"He's mine so back off. Unless you'd like to fight for him."

"No, I'm ok." "Good," she said and the teacher walked in and began class.

It felt like an eternity before class was over. I never knew there were so many introductions to Algebra 2. I gathered my things and started out of the classroom. Jessica was right behind me. Once we were outside Jessica caught up to Lauren and I started towards the soccer field. Apparently one of the requirements for Providence Academy is that the students must play at least one sport. So my step-mom signed me up for soccer, a game I had never played in my life.

I finally reached the soccer field and saw the other girls sitting in the stands waiting for the coach. I walked up the steps and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting at the end. Alice started waving me over franticly. I walked over and sat down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me you played soccer?" She asked when I was seated.

"Because I don't. Well I didn't."

"You've never played before. It's ok I'll teach you. But um if you don't play soccer why'd you choose soccer?"

"I didn't my step-mom did."

"Oh. Wow that sucks."

"Yeah," I said and a young woman walked up the stairs and stood in front of the group of girls. She had long blonde hair and was muscle toned and, as Emmett would say, well equipped in the front and back. She couldn't have been older than twenty-five.

"Ok girls listen up! I'm Coach Graber. I've been coaching soccer for five years and all five years have been at Providence Academy. And all five years we've won the state championship. Now our practice schedule will go as followed: Monday, Wednesday, and Friday we'll be conditioning in the gym; Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday we'll be running plays on the field; and then on Sunday we'll meet and run two miles I'll give you the time the day before. Now any questions?" She stopped talking waiting for someone to ask a question. I couldn't believe we would be doing something everyday I didn't even want to think about when soccer came into season. "Ok no questions? Good. Now you're all dismissed," she said and walked off.

"Well that was short. Come on Bella we still have some time before dinner, we can go put our bags in our rooms," Alice said as she and Rose stood up and gathered their things. I did the same and we walked back to the dorms.

**EPOV**

I had just left the baseball meeting and was headed to Jessica's dorm. When I walked into the circle the dorms made I saw Bella walking with Alice and Rosalie. I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth went dry my heart started pounding and my stomach knotted up. Bella was the first girl to ever have that effect on me and I kind of liked it; even though I didn't understand it. I stood there until they walked into their dorm and made my way to Jessica's dorm. I walked in and went up the stairs and walked down the hall to Jessica's door. I knocked and Jessica came and opened the door. "Oh, Edward! Come in," she said and stepped to the side; I walked in and she shut the door behind me. I walked over to her bed and sat down; Jessica walked over and straddled my lap and started to kiss me. I pushed her back and she said, "What?!"

"I can't do this."

"If you don't have a condom it's ok I have some," she said and went to kiss me again.

I stopped her and said, "It's not that. I can't be in a relationship with you."

"Why?"

"Because I think I might be in love with someone else." She got off of me when I said that and stood in the middle of the room.

"Who is it!? Is it Lauren!? I swear if it's Lauren she'll regret it!"

"It's not Lauren."

"Then who is it!?"

"Bella."

"Bella! Bella as in Bella Swan the new girl!"

"Yeah."

"You know you're wasting your time! She won't give you anything! She has virgin written all over her face!"

"Well maybe that's what I need."

"Oh that's it! Get out! Get out and don't come back until you've gotten over your little flaw!" She screamed and I got up and left.

XOXOXOXOXO

I walked into the cafeteria and got my tray and walked to where the tables were. I spotted Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren, and Bella at our usual table. I walked over and sat down by Jasper and across from Lauren. "Hey Edward," Alice said after I sat down.

"Hey Alice," I replied.

"Where'd you go after the meeting?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I just went for a walk," I replied telling half the truth; after I left Jessica's I did go on a walk until time for dinner. No one said anything because they all knew I only went on walks when I had something to think about. I looked down the table and saw Bella talking to Alice. I looked over to the entrance of the room and saw Jessica walking over with her tray.

She walked up behind Lauren and said, "Come on we're not sitting here any more."

Lauren looked up and asked, "Why?"

Jessica squared her shoulders and looked right at me and said, "Because of him." Lauren looked at me and so did everyone else at the table.

"Edward?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, now come on," Jessica said and turned and walked to another table. Lauren stood and picked up her tray and followed Jessica.

Once they were seated Jasper looked at me and said, "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did it's what I didn't do," I replied.

"Oh. You do realize you probably just ruined your reputation, right?" Jasper said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well it's ok. It was bad anyway," Alice said and everyone went back to eating. Alice had that thing about her that when she said what she thought no one dared to question her.

We finished our dinner and went outside and sat on the quad. Rose was telling us about what happened in her Literature class when Laurent Weller walked up. He looked at Bella and said, "Hi. My name is Laurent Weller."

Bella looked at him and said, "Hi, Bella Swan."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks."

"So I guess I'll see you in Algebra 2."

"I guess."

"Well we do have that class together. You sat in the back next to Jessica."

"Yeah."

"Ok well you can just see her in class," Emmett said as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a boyfriend."

"I don't."

"I'm her brother," Emmett said.

"Oh. Well see you in class Bella. Bye," Laurent said and walked away.

"Thanks Emmett," Bella said and Emmett sat down.

"Your welcome," he replied.

We sat there for a while longer; Alice looked at her phone and said, "We'd better go to our rooms. Curfew's in half in hour." We all stood and said goodnight and went to our rooms.

I was laying in bed that night trying to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in," I said and Emmett walked in.

"Take my advice and leave my little sister alone."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Dude I'm not stupid, I know you like my sister."

"Ok."

"Stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Just stay away," he said and left.

* * *

**I couldn't help but leave it as a cliffy. I'll update as soon as I can. Leave your ideas of what should happen and R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and some of you left ideas and I thank you for those too. Sorry it took so long to update. I had a writers block. UGH!!!! A very bad one!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EmmettPOV**

I left Edward's room and walked down the hall to mine. I walked in and changed for bed and laid down. There was no way in hell I was going allow Edward Cullen to get involved with my sister. I knew his kind; the player the guy who sleeps with every girl. Bella had went through that a year ago and it devastated her; and I wasn't going to let that happen again. I decided to talk to Bella in the morning and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When I woke up the next morning I showered, brushed my teeth and went to Bella's dorm. I walked up the steps to the front door and reached for the handle and the door opened. Rosalie Hale was standing on the other side; I froze and I got tongue tied. No girl had ever had the effect on me that she had. We had a lot of classes together and we always talked. She had the cutest laugh and she always smelled like roses. "Oh. Hi Emmett," she said.

"Hey," I replied.

"I was just about to go over to your dorm," she said.

"Oh you were."

"Yeah. Um, do you want to come up to my room so we can talk?"

"Sure," I said. Bella could wait because right now I just wanted to be with Rose. I walked in the dorm and followed Rose up the stairs to her room. She walked in and sat down on her bed and I sat in the chair at her desk. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Me and you."

"What about me and you?"

"Well do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Good because I don't have a boyfriend," she said as she got up and walked over to me.

"Really?" I asked and she straddled my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Really," she said and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back and she licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I granted it to her. I let her tongue dominate mine and she massaged my tongue with hers. I was about to pick her up and carry her to the bed when I heard a knock on the door.

"Rose! Hurry up Bella and I are ready!" I heard Alice scream through the door.

Rose broke the kiss and said, "I'll be there in a minute." And then looked at me and whispered, "Sorry, she can get a little crazy. Come back tonight and we can continue," she got up and straightened her clothes and I did the same.

"Bye," I said and walked out. I walked down the hall to Bella's room and knocked.

"Come in," I heard her say and I opened the door and walked in. "Hey Emmett."

"Hey Bells. How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Good."

"Yeah. Dad called last night."

"What did he have to say?"

"He and Tanya are moving back to Forks."

"Wow. I thought Tanya hated Forks?"

"She does but Dad decided to move back."

"Awesome."

"I guess, I mean when we go home for Thanksgiving and Christmas we have to go to Forks and you know who will be there."

"Yeah but so will I and if he tries anything I'll kick his ass."

"I know. Thanks."

"No problem now lets go to breakfast I'm starving."

"Ok," she said laughing and we walked out.

**BPOV**

I had just finished breakfast and told Alice that I wasn't feeling well and was going to go lay down. I walked back to my room and laid down on my bed. I was trying not to remember what had happened a year ago but since Emmett mentioned it I haven't been able not to. His face keeps flashing in my mind, I can still feel his hands on my body touching my skin, I can still fell his skin on mine; his hot, hot skin. The nightmares had finally stopped but the images were still burned into my memory. There was a knock at my door interrupting my thoughts. I got up and walked over to the door and opened it expecting to see Emmett standing there except when I opened the door it was Edward who was standing there. My mouth went dry and my stomach went into knots. I could hear the voice in the back of my head saying _Bella say something anything_. "Um, if you're looking for Alice she's not here," I said happy that I said something.

"Actually I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" He said and I stepped to the side to let him in. I couldn't believe it. Edward Cullen was here to see me. I shut the door and sat back down on my bed and he sat in the chair at my desk. "So how are you liking Providence?"

"Good. I like being here at Providence," I replied.

"Good. Did you go to public school before coming here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. So which do you like better? Public school or boarding school?"

"Boarding school."

"That's cool. So do I. Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Yes, I mean no."

"Well which is it yes or no?"

"Well I did but we broke up."

"Oh. How long ago?"

"About three months."

"Cool. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night," he said and I sat there like an idiot. Why was Edward Cullen asking me to go to dinner with him when he's dating Jessica?"Um, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but what about Jessica?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two are kind of together. Won't she mind?"

"Jessica and I broke up yesterday afternoon."

"Oh," I said. That explains about what happened at dinner last night. I looked at his eyes. His glittering green eyes and said, "Well then I would love to go to dinner with you tonight."

"Really?!" he asked with excitement. His eyes had a gleam in them that I'd never seen before.

"Yeah," I said laughing.

He stood up and walked over to me and took my left hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Then I'll pick you up at seven tonight," and walked out of my room closing the door behind him. I had a dinner date with Edward Cullen! I couldn't believe it!

**EPOV**

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I had a date with Bella Swan tonight. I hadn't planned on asking her to dinner it just sort of happened. I had planned on going over to her room asking if she had a boyfriend her saying yes and then coming back to my room satisfied at knowing why I had to stay away from her. Then she goes and says she doesn't and I need to no I have to know why Emmett told me to stay away from her and I don't know why I have to know. I mean I've never felt this way about a girl. Usually I'm in control and know what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say it and what I'm going to do but with Bella my mind goes blank, my mouth goes dry, and my stomach goes into knots. Hopefully I'll find out tonight why I need to stay away from her.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm hoping the next one will just flow which will be Edward and Bella's date. R&R.**

**Luv luv luv, Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

Hey guys!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I haven't forgotten the story or the readers. The thing is I have a lung disease called

Cystic Fibrosis (CF). I was put in the hospital back in May and the summer is being really hard on me. I've been working on my other story and trying

to continue this one but in truth I can't think of what comes next. I need your help. Any ideas that you have please send. I'm open to anything. Also

the person who comes up with the best idea will get co-author credit on the chapter. Please help!!!!

lovelovelove

-Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra-


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the get well soons and sorrys that you guys left form the author's note. I'm not completely better but I did manage to get this typed and posted. I'm so proud of myself!!!! Anyway I hope you guys like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I had just finished getting ready and was waiting for Edward to come. I had spent most of my free period and the time before I had to start getting ready for the date picking out what I was going to wear. In the end I decided on a purple dress with sparkles and beads and silver d'Orsay pumps. I had my hair down and wavy and wore the Tiffany heart necklace my dad had bought me last year. I was sitting on my bed waiting when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door expecting to see Edward standing there but instead it was Emmett. _Great _I thought to myself as I stepped to the side and let him in. He sat down on my bed and said, "You look like you're fixing to go out on a date."

"I am," I said as I sat down in the chair at my desk.

"With who?"

"Edward," I said and I could tell Emmett wasn't happy with it.

"That son of a bitch! Bella what are you thinking going out with him! Can't you tell that he's just like James!" he exclaimed.

"He might not be. I mean I don't really know him and if he is then I'll just tell him I don't want to see him anymore."

"Bella-" he started to say something when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Edward. He looked so handsome standing there in a suit. "Is it him?" Emmett asked and I stepped aside to let Edward in. "Alright since our dad's not here I think that I should talk to you in his place. Don't hurt her or I'll kill you," he said and I knew I had to stop him.

"Ok Emmett that's enough I think that Edward and I should go."

"Um yeah I made reservations for eight," he said and stood up and we walked out.

Edward led me to a car parked in front of my dorm. I'm not a car freak so I had no idea what it was but I knew it had to be expensive. He walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed the door and walked around to the driver's side and got in and started the car.

He drove for what seemed like hours but had only been an hour. He had kept a conversation going by asking me questions about my favorite things. I felt weird telling him my favorite things, but he kept asking and I kept answering. When we arrived at the restaurant Edward opened my door for me and then paid the valet to park his car. I looked up and saw that we were at the expensive Italian restaurant that teens only went to on prom. We walked in and he told the hostess reservations for two under Cullen. She led us to a table, staying longer than needed. Edward pulled the chair out for me and then sat across from me. The waitress came and took our drink orders we both ordered water with lemon. "So you grew up in the small town of Forks?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So how'd you end up at Providence?"

"My dad remarried and my step-mom is just a few years older than Emmett and hates kids."

"Wow! So why didn't you just go live with your mom?"

"She died when I was twelve."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you mind if I ask how?"

"No, I don't mind. In fact we don't know. She just got really sick. At first we thought it was a rare cancer but the doctors all said it wasn't. My mom was a medical mystery. We never found out why."

"Wow, that sucks."

"Yeah. My dad tried to understand teenage girls but when he couldn't he decided to remarry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'd rather be here than there anyway. My step-mom wants to start her own family anyway so I might as well let her."

"Yeah I guess."

"So how'd you end up at Providence?"

"My parents decided it'd be a good change for me and my sister."

"That's a way better answer than mine."

"I guess," he said. The waitress brought our drinks and we continued to talk until the food came. Then we talked even more. We talked about everything from favorite colors to favorite books to childhood TV shows. After dessert he took me back to Providence. He opened my door for me and walked to me to my dorm room door.

We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. "Well I had a good time," I said.

"Yeah. We'll have to do it again," said Edward.

"Yeah most definitely," I agreed as I started to open my door.

He touched my arm and I turned around and he leaned his face towards mine. His lips met mine and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight Isabella," he said and walked away. I walked into my room and laid face first into my pillows on my bed and screamed. His lips were so soft and it just felt so right.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We went on like that for weeks. On Saturday nights we would go out to dinner or a movie or both and then we'd get ice cream and walk around the nearby park just talking. Nobody knew except for us what was going on. Emmett didn't realize because he was so wrapped up in Rosalie. They'd been dating since me and Edward started hanging out. I'm glad though the last I need is for Emmett to give Edward the third degree.

One Saturday night after Edward and I had walked around the park we went back to his dorm room. He sat down on his bed and motioned for me to sit beside him so I did. He leaned into me and kissed me. When he broke the kiss he just looked at me. I felt weird and let out a little giggle and said, "What?"

"Did you know you're beautiful?"

"Thanks," I said.

"I mean it," he said as he brushed back a strand of my hair. "Bella there's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" I asked because it was the only thing that would come out.

"Will you be my girlfriend? You know my girl, my lady, my love."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"You could have Jessica."

"But I want you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

"Yes!!!!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**OK. So I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not the best but the next chapter I hope will be better. Keep sending your ideas and be sure to review. **

**Luvluvluv**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I had been hanging out with Bella for a month and decided to tell her what I wanted. What I needed. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I didn't want to see any girl other than her. The way felt when I was with her was indescribable. I never felt that way with anybody else. I could tell her anything without her judging me.

One night after I took her to a movie and for ice cream I took her back to my dorm room. You can ask any girl on campus what it meant when Edward Cullen took you to his room, but this time was different. I sat on my bed and motioned for her to join me, to my surprise she did. I leaned into her and kissed her. When I broke the kiss I just looked at her. She let out a little giggle and asked, "What?"

"Do you know you're beautiful?" I asked.

"Thanks," she said.

"I mean it," I said as I brushed back a strand of her hair. "Bella there's something I want to ask you."

"Yeah."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" she asked

"Will you be my girlfriend? You know my girl, my lady, my love."

"Why me?"

"What do you mean why you?"

"You could have Jessica."

"But I want you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what do you say?"

"Yes!!!!" she screamed and wrapped her arms around my neck and

kissed me. It was the best kiss I had ever had. We spent some time

in my room just making out. Eventually I had to take her to her room. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't break curfew either. I gave her one last kiss and went back to my dorm.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning when I woke up I showered, got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to Bella's dorm. I knocked on the door and when she answered she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too," I said and kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Good morning," she said.

"I came to walk you to breakfast," I said answering her earlier question.

"Oh well let me get my bag," she said and disappeared briefly.

When she came back I held out my arm for her to take and she did. We walked to the cafeteria and we fixed our plates and went to sit and the usual table. She sat beside where she had come accustom to sitting. It wasn't long before everyone else started to join us. Emmett and Rose walked in with Carrying both of their trays and Rose holding onto his arm. Emmett sat across from Bella and eyed me suspiciously. He looked down to where my hand laid carelessly over Bella's and asked, "What's with you two?"

"Edward asked me to be his girlfriend last night and I said I would," Bella answered easily. I could tell Emmett got tense and Bella said, "Emmett don't start." Emmett relaxed and I was glad.

Alice and Jasper walked in and sat down next Bella. "Hey guys!! Did you hear the news?" Alice said when she sat down.

"You mean that Edward and Bella are dating?" Rose said.

"No, but that's great!! We got a new kid!!" Alice said

"Who?" Rose asked.

"I haven't seen him yet but I heard that his name is James

Yorkshire," Alice said and Bella tensed up and Emmett looked at her with concern. I could tell something was wrong. Bella got very tense. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and just hold her. I reached out to put my hand on her shoulder when Alice said, "Hey I bet that's him," and pointed to a guy that I'd never seen before as he walked into the lunch room.

Emmett turned to look and Bella rose up a little in her seat to see. Emmett turned and looked at Bella. "Bells are you ok?" he asked. Bella didn't respond. She just kept looking at the guy.

"Hey look he's coming over here," Alice said.

I could see the guy walking over to our table. He acted like he owned the room. He stood at the end of the table and said, "Emmett? Emmett Swan?"

Emmett looked up at the guy then at Bella. Then he looked back to the guy and said, "Hey James."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update and sorry but I couldn't help but leave it as a cliffy. I know you all probably know what's going to happen but I had to do it. If you have any suggestions let me know. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	8. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

The new guy, whose name is apparently James, sat down next to Emmett. Bella kept her head down and Emmett and I both watched her intently. It felt like forever before breakfast was over. I walked with Bella to put our trays up and then walked her outside. Once we were out of the lunch room I asked, "Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"No, that's ok," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said.

"Ok," I said and gave her a hug.

I tried to kiss her but she turned away and said, "I've got to get to class," and walked away.

"See you third hour," I heard Rosalie say and then she walked by.

Emmett started to walk toward our first hour class and I ran to catch up with him. "Hey Emmett," I said when I caught up with him.

"Oh hey Edward," he said.

"Hey. So what's up with the new guy? What is it James?"

"So you noticed Bella's reaction?"

"Yeah and I also noticed your reaction. So what's the deal with him?"

"You should really talk to Bella about it."

"I really don't think she'll talk to me about it."

"Just ask her and see what she says then come and tell me," he said and we walked into class and didn't speak of it again.

**BPOV**

I walked into my first hour class and sat down in my desk. Class begun and the door opened. I was ready for Mr. Wall to go off on whoever walked in the door late. He hated it when students were late. His policy was if you're going to be late than you shouldn't bother to come. When the door closed we all turned to see who it was that was late. Standing at the back of the room was James Yorkshire. I slid down in my desk and tried not to look at him. He walked up to Mr. Wall's desk and they talked and then Mr. Wall told him his policy. Then Mr. Wall assigned James to the only empty seat in the class room, the seat next to me. James walked to the seat and sat down. He turned to me and said, "Hey Bells, long time no see." I didn't acknowledge him in any way.

At the end of class I gathered my things and practically ran out of the room. James caught up with me outside and said, "Come on Bella you can't still be mad."

"Actually I can and I am," I replied.

"Oh now baby–"

"Don't call me baby!" I yelled.

"Bells–"

"Leave her alone," I heard a very familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Emmett standing there.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do?" James asked.

"Dude you hurt her once I'm not going to let you hurt her again," Emmett said.

"Bells are you just going to let him come between us again?"

"James please just leave me alone," I said and walked away.

I went back to my dorm room and skipped the rest of my classes that day. I called Dad but Tonya answered. I told her to have Dad call me but I doubt he will. I went down the hall and took a shower and then put on my pajamas. I crawled back into bed and stayed there the rest of the day. When lunch time came there was a knock on my door. I got up and walked over to it and answered it. Edward was standing there holding a bag. "I brought lunch," he said.

I smiled and said, "Come in," and he walked in. He sat down on my bed and I sat down next to him. "Ok, so I got you a salad and some vegetarian ravioli and a sweet tea," he said as he sat everything out on the bed. I put the salad dressing on the salad and started to eat. We both ate in silence.

When we were done I noticed that Edward kept staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"What's the thing between you and James?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your reaction this morning. You wouldn't even look at him and then after breakfast you wouldn't let me walk you to class or kiss you goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

"Bella will you please just tell me?"

"Ok so James is one of the reasons that I left Forks. Before I left we dated. It ended badly and now he's back and is probably going to ruin my life."

"Oh Bella, don't say that. I won't let him ruin your life," Edward said and pulled me into his arms and held me.

Edward stayed with me for the rest of the day. At dinner time he went to the cafeteria and got us something to eat and then came back. I told him he needed to go and visit with his friends and family, but he refused. Instead he went to the cafeteria and got us each a salad and brought it back to my room. We ate in my room and Edward never left me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but this is sort of a filler and I don't know what should happen next. What do you think? Let me know what should happen. R&R**

**Lovelovelove**

**Pr1nc3ss Aur0ra**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I've decided to stop this story for the time being. The reason is because I can't think of any new exciting ideas. If I come up with any new exciting ideas then I will continue. For now I'm focusing on my new story Hope. If you like my stories then you can read it and see if it lives up to the others. **


End file.
